Breaking Thing
by Sora Yuutsuna
Summary: [OS] Ne jamais prouver son amour, ça peut être dévastateur. Voir mortel.


**Voilà voilà... Mon premier OS sur ce fandom :) j'espère qu'ils plaira.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Leurs marches tracèrent un large cercle, éloignés, tel des chiens enragés prêts à se sauter dessus. Leurs yeux rougis et brûlants fixèrent avidement l'autre.

\- Sherlock.

\- John.

Soudain, les deux stoppèrent brusquement leurs pas. Mais ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux pour autant. Pas une mouche ne volait dans la pièce, un silence insupportable pesait sur leurs épaules. Une ambiance glaciale s'installa dans la chambre du détective.

\- Regarde.

John saisit aussitôt le précieux manteau de son partenaire, et abaissa violemment son bras gauche tout en levant celui de droite. Le vêtement, dans un bruit sourd, se sépara en deux. Sherlock écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

\- Mon... Mon manteau, tu l'as déchiré ! S'exclama le détective en haussant le ton, John pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Tu sais, Sherlock... Murmura le médecin, aimer sans être aimé, c'est comme ton foutu manteau. Notre âme se détruit à petit feu, lentement, douloureusement.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais !

John, avec un élan de rage, fit basculer un vase de violettes, qui se brisa en touchant le sol. Il mentait... Il lui avait promis qu'ils étaient désormais un couple. Et pourtant, John devait se contenter de quelques rares baisers que Sherlock daignait lui offrir quand il n'avait rien à faire. Quand il avait des envies de nuit d'amour, son détective lui répondait toujours dans cet ordre : ''je suis fatigué'', ''j'ai mal partout'', ''promis, on le fera demain'', ''j'ai eu une sale journée''. Et chaque journée, chaque heure, chaque minute, la frustration de John augmentait dangereusement. Mais hier, ç'a été la fois de trop.

* * *

Il rentrait de son travail, épuisé. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de passer une soirée tranquille dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Mais comme à son habitude, celui-ci barrait des visages sur des photographies, entourait des noms de rues sur la carte de Londres et écrivait des notes sur son carnet.

Pendant toute la soirée, Sherlock ne lui adressait pas un regard, trop absorbé par son boulot de détective. Dans sa chambre, il déduisait. John, agacé par ce comportement, s'était une nouvelle fois emporté contre lui. Une violente dispute avait éclatée entre les deux amants, qui se quittèrent fâchés.

Dans la nuit, le détective, en silence, était entré sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de John, qui dormait. Doucement, il s'était agenouillé près de lui et avait murmuré de sa voix grave et sensuelle : ''fais de beaux rêves, cher amour''. Le médecin avait failli lui sauter à la gorge.

* * *

Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait remettre les pendules à l'heure. John s'avança vers Sherlock, les yeux brillants.

\- Je n'en peux plus... Avoua-t-il, si tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de preuves ?! Tu ne m'embrasses presque jamais, tu sors des excuses pour ne pas coucher avec moi, tu t'enfermes dans ta grotte qui te sert de chambre pour m'éviter ! Tu comprends à quel point c'est frustrant ?!

\- John je... Commença le détective.

\- Les rares fois où tu m'as embrassé, c'était juste à cause de mon air de chien battu.

\- C'est faux.

\- Ne mens pas, Sherlock ! Je te connais comme ma poche !

Le détective tourna la tête, mort de honte. Son amant avait raison, jamais il ne lui avait prouvé ses sentiments. Il aurait pu lui expliquer son comportement fuyard, mais il détestait être pris pour un imbécile. John posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Embrasse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Finalement, lorsque leurs visages étaient séparés par quelques millimètres, le médecin le repoussa doucement.

\- … Non. Je n'aime pas te forcer à faire ce que tu n'aimes pas faire. Oublie.

Et pourtant, Sherlock ne l'écouta pas, n'obéissant qu'à son cœur et ses sentiments. Dans un geste inattendu, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Un baiser sauvage, au fil des secondes, s'adoucit presque de lui-même. John émit un soupir de satisfaction, sa peau fut parcourue de brefs frissons de plaisir.

Les joues rougies, son amant se pencha timidement vers son oreille.

\- John...

\- Hm ?

\- Je... J'ai envie de toi...

La main du médecin déboutonna lentement sa chemise, qui ne tarda pas à tomber au sol.

\- Moi aussi, Sherlock...

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur le lit, s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, dévorés par la passion grandissante qui occupaient leurs cœurs. John passait ses lèvres sur chaque parcelle de la peau laiteuse de son amant, le faisant ainsi gémir. Nus, serrés l'un contre l'autre, se murmurant des mots d'amour d'une voix pleine de sensualité, poussant parfois des cris jouissance, les deux amants se regardèrent intensément, rougissants de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime... Murmura Sherlock à l'oreille de son médecin.

\- Moi aussi...


End file.
